


Rencontré

by starrykai



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrykai/pseuds/starrykai
Summary: The first thing that Soobin said when he opened his mouth was, “Mom, Dad, he speaks chinese!”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Rencontré

**Author's Note:**

> rencontré. 
> 
> 1.( _now rare_ ) A chance or unexpected meeting or encounter.

_“..But moooom, I want to bring him home.” He whines, stomping his feet._

_He is at the park with his mother. The weather is not too hot and not too cold: a perfect day to go on a stroll. He looks down at the golden retriever again, his little hand petting its head, making the puppy barks at him, wagging its tail happily. He giggles before looking up at the woman standing beside him who's holding his other hand tightly._

_“You can't,” The black haired woman shakes her head. “It's not ours, sweetheart.” His mother says. Soobin can't see, but he is pretty sure the little boy is pouting._

_“But—” He tries to protest again, but his mother quickly shoots it down with a stern look._

“—Bin. Soobin hyung! Oi Choi Soobin!”

Soobin snaps out of his train of thought and blinks before looking at his best friend, who is giving him an unamused look. 

“Gyu!” He greets his roommate excitedly. “When did you get here?”

“Three minutes ago. Thinking about your soulmate again huh?” Beomgyu asks as he grabs a steaming cup of hot cocoa that Soobin had ordered for him earlier. “I called you three times, Hyung. But you didn't hear me.”

Soobin offers him a sheepish grin. “Sorry, Gyu. I saw a dog today at the park, and it reminded me of the one that Kai met when he was a kid. I couldn't help it okay.”

“Yeah yeah whatever you say, hyung.” Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Let's start studying now. Because I have to go meet Yeonjun hyung in about,” He pauses to look at the digital clock on his phone. “Two hours.”

“What?! But you said we'd go visit the new bookstore—”

“Well change of plans! Seems like I can't now, hehe. Sorry, hyung!”

Soobin scoffs.

—

  
Soulmates.

Choi Soobin has mixed feelings about soulmates.

People were brought into this world with a soulmate; the person who you are fated to be with. Soobin used to think that the world was ridiculous for choosing who you are gonna spend the rest of your life with. He didn't get it— he still doesn't get it. But as the time went by, as he grew older, he learned and _learned._

And during the process of trying to understand the Universe and the concept of Soulmates, he found himself falling in love with the memories of his soulmate.

Most people get their first soulmate's memory on their tenth birthday. Honestly, Soobin would never understand why they called it memories. Because in memories, you can't hear anything.

But in this case, you can hear your soulmate's voice just fine. You can hear any voice and sound. You can see everything except yourself.

It's like you are your soulmate in the memories. 

And the memories will stop once the pair meet each other.

Or when one of them dies.

Soobin has had his soulmate's memories ever since he turned twelve— which means his soulmate is younger than him.

He still remembers when he got his first memory; Soobin and his parents were in the living room, anxiously waiting for the clock to strike eleven am, the exact time Soobin was brought into this world. Well, it was just his parents that were waiting. Soobin didn't really care much about not getting his first soulmate's memory. He was just a kid after all.

(”I have my books and Sean. I don't need a soul–something.” A ten year old Soobin huffed. 

“It's _soulmate_ , Soobin.” His sister corrected him. “And you do need your soulmate okay. You will understand when you grow up.”)

When he was about to take another bite of a red velvet cupcake that his mother had baked for him for his birthday, an unfamiliar memory flashed through his head. It was quick. But strangely, he could see, hear and remember everything clearly.

Soobin saw a skinny hand, holding a badminton racket. His other hand was gripping tightly on his black backpack, looking like he just got home from school. Soobin then heard his soulmate's voice for the first time— 

_“I'm home.”_

And that was it.

The first thing that he said when he opened his mouth was, “Mom, Dad, he speaks chinese!”

But the thing about soulmates is that, not everyone has one.

He's heard enough stories about people who are fated to be alone. There are even the ones who fall in love with someone who isn't their soulmate.

And this is the part where Soobin thinks that the universe can be really cruel sometimes. He personally believes people are free to make their own choices and can make their own destiny.

His friends can.

He can.

Even _his_ soulmate can.

But he'd be lying if he said he isn't scared. He'd be lying if he said he is okay with his soulmate making his own choices and destiny.

Soobin has a lot of fears. But the fear of his soulmate not wanting him, not wanting the connection that connected the both of them is probably his biggest fear. Soobin often wishes his soulmate won't turn out to be like one of those people that don't want to spend the rest of their life with their soulmate. Call him selfish or a hypocrite, but this isn't something that he— or anyone else for that matter, can avoid.

So sometimes, when the fear becomes overwhelming, Soobin blames the universe.

—

It's been ten years since his twelfth birthday.

_Kai Kamal Huening._

That is who his soulmate is.

Soobin is not sure how and when will they meet. Because he doesn't actually know how Kai Kamal Huening looks like (and vice versa).

Just soulmates things, they said. Soobin scoffs, seriously universe, what the fuck.

Over the years, Soobin had learned that Kai Kamal Huening is actually half-Korean (“Oh my god Mom, he can speak Korean! Hell yeah, I should stop learning Chinese then”). Kai is a tall skinny guy who owns a lot of plushies and hoodies. He gives bellyrubs and has this cute habit where he covers his mouth when he laughs. He loves mint chocolate (Soobin remembers cringing after he received the memory of his soulmate eating a _huge_ bucket of mint chocolate ice cream and vows not to visit this _one_ memory ever again) and sweets. Soobin knows that his soulmate can't sleep without hugging his huge bunny plushie and would rather pick unicorns and penguins over other animals. Soobin also knows that his soulmate can play the piano, guitar and drums. 

_Ah talent_ , Soobin thinks to himself.

Though, there is one thing about his soulmate that made Soobin fall in love with him (Honestly, there are a lot of things that make Soobin feel like a fifteen year old who falls in love for the very first time. But shhh let's keep it a secret for now). 

And it's his soulmate's soothing voice. 

The first time Soobin heard his soulmate sing was a couple years ago when he was still nineteen. Being a sleep deprived college student, having rough weeks for almost every month is not a new thing. But all these deadlines, quizzes, essays and studying for his finals, made him want to tore his papers apart, hide his laptop and phone in his closet, roll himself into a burrito and sleep for two weeks straight.

Soobin was _this_ close to throw his notes across the room when a memory flash through his mind. He was sitting on a piano bench, his long slender fingers were dancing across the ivory keys. Soobin has had received enough memories of him with his piano to know that Kai will be just sitting infront of the shiny white coloured piano, playing with it for hours, occasionally making a humming sound. 

That's why Soobin didn't expect when Kai open his mouth and start to sing. His voice was clear and sweet, and Soobin had almost forgotten it was just a memory, for Kai's honeyed voice had calmed him down. 

—And then it stopped. And Soobin was back in his room with an unfinished essay sitting on his desk, waiting for him to pick up a pen and get it done.

That night, Soobin learned that, perhaps, having a soulmate is not _that_ bad at all.

—

Somewhere in seoul, Kai scoffs. “I can't believe he doesn't like mint choco. I swear to God, I will make him eat it on the day we meet.” He huffs, but he can't help the fond smile that seem to always appear whenever he thinks about his clumsy soulmate.

“When we meet” Kai repeats quietly, “That sounds nice.”

“Goodnight, Choi Soobin.” He whispers to the night air, hoping it could help him deliver his words to his soulmate.

—

“BEOMGYU, YOU DIRTY SOCK. YOU MESSED WITH MY ALARM AGAIN.”

Soobin sprints to the bus stop, praying that the bus he usually takes is still there, or maybe — _God, Jesus, are you there? Please listen to my prayer_ — has not arrived yet. But of course, Soobin knows well enough that it had already left exactly twelve minutes ago, he's clowning himself.

He pants as he sits on the bus stop bench, trying to catch his breath. For a moment, Soobin considers skipping his morning class. But he is quick to kick the thought away. He can't do that. Soobin had already skipped yesterday's classes. He can't afford to skip another day.

“Ugh Choi Beomgyu, I swear to fucking God I will throw your little Lamborghini car out of the window later.” Soobin scowls.

Suddenly, there's a half bottle of water infront of his face. And since Soobin is really thirsty and _really_ fucking tired from running all the way from his shared apartment to the bus stop just to catch the bus that he knew had already left, he just takes it without looking at the person and finishes it in seconds.

But then—

“Choi Soobin, you must take a bite or two of a mint choco ice cream first. Or else I won't allow you to take me out on a date.”

Soobin chokes on his water.

Oh wait, no.

Soobin chokes on _Kai's_ water.

**Author's Note:**

> was gonna post a breakup fic but I didn't want dracometria and merakicat to k-word me so I ended up writing a soulmate au again LMFAOO. my next work is probably a soulmate au again. it's almost done so yaaapp. I'll post it later or tomorrow.
> 
> I'll start working on my abo au after I'm done with everything ksjeieeksjs it won't be alpha x omega tho AKKSKSSK 8) ok I'll shut up now.
> 
> I'm @rollerkaister on twt.


End file.
